


You Will Never Lose Me

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: The Autumn of Your life [3]
Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cleo promises Bella that she would never lose her. But; can Cleo keep her promise when she learns that she has leukemia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Never Lose Me

"What was it like?" Bella turned her head to stare into Cleo's hazel eyes.

"It was beautiful and very calming." Bella smiled. "It was like coming home. Like no home that I had ever been in."

"I was scared." Cleo whispered. "Even through I wasn't alone. I still felt scared. Even when I finally fully accepted what I was meant to be – I was scared."

Bella reached over and lightly ran her hand on the brunette's tan smooth leg. "Are you scared now?"

Cleo kept her eyes on Bella's "Ever since setting eyes on you on the beach – all my fears went away."

"I'm glad." Bella whispered. Her lips twitched. "I'm sure Rikki and Lewis are glad also. I mean they must have sensed your fears from the get go. Emma also." Brushing her hair from the right side. "I mean they are your family."

Cleo frowned at the tone of Bella's voice. "You are my family also."

Bella backed away, "What. No I'm not." She laughed awkwardly. "How can I be. You just met me." She got up from the bed and backed into the wall.

Cleo looked surprised at Bella's suddenly awkwardness. What did I say? "Bella." She softly said so not to startle the blond blue eyed girl anymore. She moved over to the edge of her bed. Holding out her right hand towards her new friend. "What's wrong?"

Bella shook her head, "N-nothing."

Cleo stood from the bed and walked over to her fish aquamarine. "Hey there Hector," She cooed down at her favorite fish. "I don't know what to do about my new friend Bella. She seems upset about something – and I just don't know how to go about to asking her what is wrong. I just want to help her. Any suggestions?"

Bella couldn't keep her eyes from Cleo's right side of the face. She watched as how brunette's face had softened even more as she talked to her beloved fish. She moved closer to stand next to her friend. "When did you start to collect salt-water fish?"

"When I was two." Cleo said with a smile. "My first one was named 'Cleo'." She smirked. "I could only say my name clearly." She frowned. "I cried for weeks after she passed on."

"I'm sorry." Bella whispered. She watched as a blue with yellow strips swam behind Hector. "What's that one's name?"

"Hot stuff. After Rikki." Cleo smiled as she thought back to two years ago when Rikki had swam in the deep salt-water to get her fish for her.

"Do you always talk to your fish?" Bella tilted too her head.

"They are better than journals." Cleo said. "There is no way anyone can find out about my secrets through my fish." Turning to face the side of Belle's face, "Unless I want them too that is." Her hand reached over and intertwined the shorter blond's fingers with her own. "You are the only one that I want to."

Bella slowly twisted her head to look into Cleo's hazel eyes. "You just met me."

"It's like I have known you my entire life." Cleo softly said. Her left hand reached over to lightly brush aside the blond hair. "It's like I had just been waiting for you since I was in the womb."

"You shouldn't allow yourself to get close to me." Bella frowned. "I'm not going sticking around that much longer. My parents usually find another hotel to manage in a few more weeks time." She tried to pull her hand out of Cleo's; but the brunette just held on that much tighter. "It's always like this. That's why I never tried to make any close friends since I was eight."

"Even if you are forced to move; you and I will always be close friends." Cleo promised full heartily. "Sides we are soon turning eighteen – which means we'll be adults. Then your parents won't be able to force you to move again."

Bella frowned. "What do you know about moving around Cleo? You have lived here your entire life. You don't have never been separated from your father more than two weeks." She tried to regain her hand once more – but Cleo just held on that much tighter.

"Why are you trying to fight this?" Cleo gently demanded.

"Let go of my hand." Bella growled low in her throat. "Now."

"No." Cleo shook her head. "I'm not going too allow you to run away from this."

"I'm not running away from anything." Bella swallowed hard.

Cleo stepped closer to the blond. "You aren't going to lose me. I promise you." She raised her hand to cup the bottom of Bella's chin in the palm. Staring deeply into the blue eyes, "You aren't going to lose me." She leaned in closer and breathed against the girl's lips.

Bella closed her eyes as she accepted the warm soothing breathe of the brunette.

End Prelude


End file.
